


Family

by Fansize



Series: Florescendo ao Sol [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby Russia, Big Brother England (Hetalia), Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Other, Protective brothers, child russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansize/pseuds/Fansize
Summary: Family is the pillar of society, they say. Having to deal with his brothers and resolve some pending issues with his past, the ties between England and Russia are getting closer. But when the time comes for Russia to return to normal, can their relationship survive?After all, is it necessary to share the same blood to be in the family ?!
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), England & Commonwealth, England & France (Hetalia), England & Russia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Florescendo ao Sol [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528187
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Sweet Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!! Welcome to the last part of this show! I would wait until Christmas, but I decided to go ahead, so here we are! I hope you are still with me; I promise you many emotions!  
> Sorry for my English, the images and characters are not mine and blah, blah, blah.  
> Let's start!

_A família é lugar onde começa a vida e o amor nunca acaba. - Desconhecido._

* * *

Things didn’t go well. In the blink of an eye, Arthur found himself regressing to months ago, spending sleepless nights while trying to calm the crying child in his arms, his mind blurred with sleep, but mostly with concern.

A week had passed since they returned home and since then their nights had been filled with Ivan's nightmares and wasted hours of sleep. Arthur knew that the poor child was not to blame for anything, but he was getting frustrated, not knowing what else to do.

\- Calm down, Ivan. Are you alright. It is all right. You are safe! – Arthur assured, holding Ivan firmly in his arms and rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

\- It's cold… It's cold… _starshiy brat_ … - Ivan cried, copious tears streaming down his face and Arthur's heart squeezed even more in concern, mainly because Ivan was cold in his arms and just the fact that Ivan was a nation that prevented him from having hypothermia. If Arthur didn't know, he would think the child was dead. Even for a cold country like Russia it shouldn't feel like an ice pack, right?

Knowing that sleep wasn’t something he would be privileged to have so early, Arthur sighed and with Ivan in his arms he went down to the living room and lit the fireplace, hoping that the fire would help calm the boy, even for a few hours. It took a while, but the heat from the flames did its job and Ivan calmed down, staring at the fire with fascination and an unnerving closeness as the heat gradually spread through the fire had an unusual charm for the fire and the sight of the flames helped to calm it.

\- _Braaatt_... - Ivan wailed when Arthur walked away from him.

\- It's okay, honey. I am just going to make some tea for us. Stand in front of the fire and you'll be fine.

Ivan seemed undecided about this, but with a few more words he reluctantly let Arthur go, clinging to Mister Medved and Jelly, his two stuffed friends, tightly, refusing to look at anything beyond the fire in the fireplace. Arthur was pleased that Ivan was so mature, but he didn't want to push his luck and quickly made tea and returned to the living room, sitting on the floor and Ivan once again crawled onto his lap, sighing with pleasure at Arthur's warmth.

The Briton, on the other hand, didn’t protest the weight on his legs, even though Ivan was heavier than before, just handing over the other cup of tea and remaining silent for a while.

\- Do you want to tell me what scared you this time? - Arthur asked softly after some time of silence. The answer didn’t come immediately, but it did; Ivan ended up telling him every time, even if it took at least ten minutes for the child to build up courage.

\- There were men on horses chasing me in the red snow. I ran and begged them to stop, but the bad guys caught me and dragged me, even hurt me. They hurt the people who tried to defend me. – Ivan sobbed, hiding his face in Arthur's chest, which compressed his lips. – It was so cold... I begged the cold to help me, but he did nothing but freeze my fingers!

\- Oh dear. You are fine now. You are warm and I am here. No one else will hurt you. - Arthur calmed him down and Ivan looked at him with big, watery eyes and asked the same question he asked all week after every nightmare.

\- Do you promise?

\- I promise!

And like every time, it helped to calm Ivan, but hours passed before he could really fall asleep and by now the sun was already rising on the horizon.

* * *

\- You look awful. – Blusky sneered at Arthur while the blonde combed the unicorn's mane in a corner of his garden. The blond really looked awful, with dark circles under his eyes and skin emaciated from the few hours of rest. An aura that screamed "tiredness" practically emanated from him and Arthur let out a tired breath.

\- Yes, thanks for telling me the obvious! I would never have realized if it weren't for you! – He grunted, sulky.

\- And you're in a bad mood too...

\- Are you sure you don't want us to solve it, Arthur? – A little fairy magic will solve your problem. - Brown suggested, hovering beside Arthur with concern.

\- Yes, a good sleep spell will make you sleep for days! Works with any child! – Ailujhy suggested and Arthur snorted.

\- Yes, of course. And we know what happens to these kids, do not we?!

The little being seemed embarrassed by the hint, but he didn't refute and Arthur shook his head, just not being really angry with Ailujhy because he knew he had good intentions and because he even considered one or two of his own spells.

\- This is not something that magic can help. What he has are not normal nightmares; Ivan is remembering events from his childhood. – Arthur replied, a touch of sadness appearing under the flat tone of his voice. – I kind of suspected it before, but I wasn't sure because I didn't know the history of Russia as a country, but I researched and recognized some of the events it describes. No matter what spell is put on him, those memories will come back when he sees or hears something that goes back to his past, like when he saw Prussia. Furthermore, he is under the influence of an unknown magic... It is impossible to know how he will react; The last time we tried something like that, poor Barbados got a pair of horns that only disappeared after four months!

\- That was decades ago, Arthur! Brown protested, waving his wings. – Then what will you do?

\- I'm going to weave a blanket.

\- A blanket? – The creatures around Arthur blinked in confusion.

\- Yes, a blanket made of unicorn mane, fibers of chrysanthemum and lavender branches, along with everything that brings good memories... will help to ease Ivan's nightmares, along with the wool of his teddy bear.

\- But you would have to weave it under a new moon.

\- It will only be two more days. There are worse things than two more nights of lost sleep. - And as if the universe conspired against him, Arthur heard a scream in the distance that seemed to grow exponentially and when he recognized Ivan's name the blonde snorted in frustration and tiredness, loosening his mane. – Speaking of worse... Ivan, come here. We have visitors!

\- Visits? Yah, Nikau is here! – Ivan came running from behind a bush a few meters away with Flying Mint Bunny behind him, stopping at the cry of his name. It took a little time for him to recognize, but he smiled when he did. – Uncle Francis!

\- Ugh, why does he have to call the damn frog like that?! - Arthur protested, knowing that his task would be interrupted, so he got up and started to take the cloth with the threads of the unicorn's mane on his knees and gather his paraphernalia.

\- He should take up residence here if he comes every day now. – A sulky goblin muttered, finding the Frenchman's voice as irritating as Arthur, who disdained the suggestion.

\- iiiIIIIVAAAAAANN !! WHERE'S MY PRECIOUS BOY?! – Francis almost broke down the door when he exploded inside Arthur's office, fake tears streaming down his face. As soon as he saw Ivan in the room, he picked the child up, almost bending his back with the weight before deciding to kneel on the floor and rub himself on the poor child. – How are you today, _mon cher_? Are you alright? I heard you're having nightmares! You should go to my home; I'm sure a happier place would be much better for you!

\- Do not use excuses to kidnap you, filthy frog! He might well get worse if he was forced to live with an idiot like you more than necessary! – Arthur snarled, separating Francis from Ivan. While he “allowed” the rapprochement between the two countries, Francis was sometimes too irritating. – What the hell did you come here to do? I told you I did not want to be disturbed!

\- Come on, Artie, don't be jealous, it doesn't suit you! I just wanted to know how Ivan was doing, especially when I heard he was having nightmares!

\- Oh, really? And how did you know?! – Arthur narrowed his eyes, staring at the blonde, ready to strangle him in case of a wrong answer.

\- Ah, sorry, that may have been my fault! – A new voice spoke and Arthur turned towards the door, seeing Nikau and Ralph standing at the door, the first with an apologetic smile and the second with a bright smile on his face, his koala hanging from his shoulders.

Immediately upon seeing the animal, Ivan disengaged himself from Francis' arms and ran to the Australian with a wide smile on his face.

Arthur in turn sighed, tiredly. Of course, he should have imagined that Nikau would have told the Frenchman. Not out of malice, of course. Francis was simply too irritating and persistent when he wanted to be and the New Zealander had a soft spot for the older European nation.

\- Nikau, you must stop telling him things or the bastard will think he has a right to come too! And you should have warned me that Australia was coming too; I did not prepare enough snacks! – Arthur admonished the younger nation, his mind racing over what he had in the fridge and pantry to make for unexpected visits.

He had left some cookies ready to bake, but only a small amount, as it would initially be just three, not five and he was not a gentleman enough to feed Francis more than necessary.

\- Sorry about that. I picked him up when he was leaving and decided to come along so I wouldn't miss a trip. Ralph apologized without looking too guilty. Not that Arthur was really mad. – Besides, Nikau told us about Ivan's nightmares and we thought we could do something to cheer him up, so we brought ingredients for a pavlova! Ralph picked up one of the several bags they were carrying with him and that caught Ivan's attention.

\- Pavlolva? Sounds familiar…

\- Is it not?! – Ralph laughed, ruffling the little Russian's hair. - This is a sweet from my house, but the name is a tribute to Anna Pavlova, a Russian dancer who was touring Oceania a long time ago!

\- A Russian ballerina?! – Ivan's eyes practically grew and lit up, delighted.

\- That, of course, if Arthur lets us use the kitchen! – Ralph smiled broadly, looking at Arthur, who found himself the target of Ivan's puppy eyes and he would feel like a monster if he said no to Ivan, but he didn't give in so easily.

\- I don't know... Ivan shouldn't be eating too many sweets. Plus, I have cookies ready to bake!

\- Awn, _pozhaluysta, starshiy brat (please, big brother)_!

\- Yes, please, older brother! – Ralph looked at him with eyes as big and bright as Ivan and if asked, Arthur would never admit that hearing Ralph call him big brother was what convinced him, arrows would imagine reaching his heart while a blush rose in his face. He quickly turned on his back, stammering in agreement before moving away robotically, quickly taking cold water to cool himself or he would explode.

The two younger nations watched him with confusion, but didn’t ask questions, after all, the old nation was a little strange at times.

\- Are the utensils still in the same place?

\- Uh, I know. I know! – Ivan answered Nikau's question with a wide smile on his face and his hand raised in the air.

\- Hey, hey, slow there. The kitchen is full of dangerous things and I am not letting you free here!

\- Come on, come on, _mon ami_ , New Zealand and Australia are not children. – Francis meddled. – Besides, if we leave you in the kitchen all we will have is a lot of burnt egg whites!

Arthur's response was a punch to Francis' stomach that made him fall to the folded floor and foam over his mouth before he followed the three younger nations into the kitchen, grumbling about arrogant idiots and chefs. None of the three boys cared about Francis, more concerned with dessert than the old fight between the two friends/rivals.

\- You know you did not have to do that, right? It is not right for visitors to have all this work... - Arthur grunted to Nikau as he went after the bowls and other things they would need to make the candy, his pride as a gentleman and good host somewhat hurt.

\- We know that, but Australia insisted on coming to cheer Ivan after he heard us talk and when I told you that you used to cheer me up by making sweets, he insisted on the idea! He seemed especially excited about the possibility of cooking with you.

\- With me?!

The idea seemed inconceivable to the blonde and he looked at the Australian who was smiling and explaining to Ivan what they were going to do, looking as carefree as ever and he couldn't imagine it.

\- I think he was a little jealous. – Nikau smiled strangely before walking away from Arthur, leaving the blonde pensive. He didn't think it could be true and there was a mixture of hot and disturbing feelings in his chest when he imagined it could be true.

With everyone in the kitchen (Francis already fully recovered from the scam) and the ingredients already available, they started working on the recipe and since Francis was the most knowledgeable about meringue, he was responsible for supervising the work of the youngest, even though Ralph knew well. whatever you were doing.

"It's more fun like that," was the Australian's reply when Arthur looked at him with a look of displeasure at the older blond's intervention.

First they separated the egg whites from the yolks and Ralph handed Ivan an egg, explaining what the boy would have to do. With a determined look, Ivan followed the instruction to the letter, but narrowly let the gem break. It was Francis who taught him where to best split the shell to split it in two and keep the yolk in one of the shells and just because Ivan looked so proud when he got it right the first time that Arthur didn't punch the Frenchman again when he started brag about.

Although there were too many people in the kitchen (in Arthur's opinion) and an animal that shouldn't have been there the koala seemed well offended by the idea of simply being thrown out like a stray dog that it was funny to see her attack Ralph when the Australian tried to convince her to leave the kitchen), they managed to make it work, with each of the adults teaching Ivan a step in the recipe.

With the egg yolks separated and 1/3 of the sugar in the bowl, they let Ivan beat the egg whites a bit, finding it cute to see the child try so hard, until he gave up and used a mixer, gradually adding the rest of the sugar and the remains of the ingredients.

\- Do we eat this white pasta? It doesn't look very hot.

\- No, not yet. We’ll flavor the pasta now and then fill it with various fruits. – Ralph explained with a small laugh. – We can do with whatever we want, so you can choose. I brought a lot of fruit!

\- Same?! So I want… chocolate!

\- Personally I think the best is the yellow fruit filling!

\- Red fruits!

\- Candied fruits!

Each of the four spoke their favorite fillings at the same time and there was an instant of silence before the chaos started.

\- Candied fruit?! – Francis scoffed. – Of course someone with such a barbaric taste would want candied fruit when they can use fresh fruit!

\- What?! Candied fruits are great! And red fruits?! This is so common ... of course, a simpleton like you would want something simplistic!

\- Simplistic?!

The two older nations started arguing about each other's tastes and Nikau sighed, wondering why he thought leaving those two together in the kitchen was a good idea.

\- Can't we make chocolate? – Ivan asked Ralph, who laughed, easily ignoring the two older men. The two fought too much in the meetings for him to be no longer used to it.

\- We can do whatever you want. I really brought a lot of stuff, especially after we found France.

\- BECAUSE I CAN DO MERENGUES BETTER THAN YOU, IMBECILATE! – Arthur shouted at Francis, his little patience making him curse in front of Ivan, although he barely noticed it.

\- THERE IS?! REALLY, RUNT?! BECAUSE WE'LL SEE! – Francis replied, equally annoyed and each of the two nations moved away, taking more eggs and bowls and starting to make more meringue.

\- Ah, there they go. – Nikau sighed. – I think we'll end up taking sweets home today.

\- The more, the better. – Ralph laughed. – Let's make your chocolate pavlova, Ivan. OK?

\- _окей_!

Ralph separated the meringue into three portions, the last smaller than the others and in this he sifted cocoa over the dough, letting Ivan mix the cocoa before placing the meringue with the powdered chocolate in one of the separate potions, making sure do not mix too much.

With the dough ready Ivan made small meringue baskets in the most varied formats, having fun with each new shape. Francis and Arthur chose to create a single shape with all the mass of both, and Francis scoffed at the sight of Arthur's slightly coarse mass, who had to remember that he should not attack the older man with Ivan around.

While the dough was baking, they prepared the fillings and if Arthur and Francis did some damage in the kitchen, it was nothing new. The three younger nations were having fun and Nikau, especially, had that feeling of returning to childhood that left him full of nostalgia. He could see Arthur and Francis in a similar situation, decades ago, arguing about cooking while a band of loud children tried to sneak dirty fruits and bowls.

"Good times ... I didn't even realize how much I missed it until today." Nikau thought to himself, watching the commotion in the kitchen with a small sad smile, especially seeing how much Ralph seemed to be enjoying himself. That turmoil is just like him.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of pavlova and the end result was several chocolate baskets next to three larger Pavlovs, each with different fillings and of course, as expected, in some way, despite being the same as long as the others, Arthur's meringue was somewhat burned (how? Mystery) and his appearance was a little strange.

Ivan's pavlova

Francis's Pavlova

Arthur's Pavlova

Ralph's Pavlova

\- Are you sure this is a pavlova? It looks more like a cake that went wrong! -Francis scoffed as he looked at Arthur's pavlova, who grunted.

\- It is perfect, stupid frog! As good as yours, I am sure! Just because I did not go with your cliché vision; I bet even the taste of your candy is a cliché! – Arthur grunted, cutting a slice of the candy with a little difficulty. The dough was a little hard and after cutting it crumbled a little, but surprisingly it wasn't that bad, although it was possible to feel some grains of sugar in the dough.

\- Tasty! – Ivan exclaimed, smiling as he ate.

\- You only say that because your taste is contaminated... honestly, it is almost a crime to subject a child to it!

\- Do not start, stupid French, you...

\- _Brat, brat_ , what did you think of the ones I did? – Ivan interrupted and Arthur turned his attention to the small baskets. He hadn't noticed it before, but the baskets were shaped like animal heads. Of course, they were far from perfect, especially with the filling covering them, but they were incredibly cute.

\- He has the talent of an artist, doesn't he? – Ralph ruffled Ivan's hair, feeling proud for the boy. – I always heard that Russians had a talent for art, but I thought it was amazing!

\- Yes and they are delicious, Ivan. You are a good cook! – Arthur spoke after tasting a pavlova in the shape of a rabbit that he imagined to be Flying Mint Bunny.

Ivan beamed with happiness, tasting one of his own and smiling at the taste of chocolate. He was so happy and proud of himself.

The afternoon soon turned into night and the three visiting nations were offered rooms to pose, but Francis had to refuse, having appointments as early as dawn the next day, promising to return as soon as possible.

\- Do not come back. Seeing your damn ugly face just makes me more tired! – Arthur shouted at Francis, practically throwing him into the taxi before signaling the driver to go, ignoring the older blond's protests. Arthur grunted against his old friend's idiocy, happy to have some peace.

Halfway there, he ran into Ralph at the kitchen entrance because he was distracted.

\- Sorry about that, Australia. Ah, you are done with the cleaning; thanks. I did not have to.

\- What you mean? We made all that mess in the kitchen after we showed up without warning; that was the minimum!

\- Yes, about that, let me know the next time you want to come! I do not mind you visiting, but I can not allow you to make your own food! Arthur crossed his arms, ready to enter sermon mode, but stopped when he noticed Ralph looking strangely shy. – Australia?

\- So... is it okay if... if we come to visit more often? If I come? – Ralph asked, not daring to meet Arthur's eyes. He wasn’t afraid to be refused, having told himself that, being a recluse, it would be England's obvious answer; the other nation might even be upset about having its peace disturbed and it would be perfectly normal if he said no.

It really wouldn't be much, Ralph told himself. They would still see each other during meetings and other events. It was no big deal. Only it was. And Ralph only realized this when Arthur agreed, smiling kindly at him.

\- It's all right.

\- Same? You… Don't you mind?!

\- Why would I bother? I don't care if you want to visit me!

\- But you said France...

\- Now, do not compare yourself to that asshole! Francis is an uncomfortable idiot who only knows how to burn my patience and speak ill of my food! Of course, I do not want him to visit me! Still, he keeps showing up... but if it is you I do not care, just let me know first.

Ralph felt happiness building in his chest, happy to have that opportunity and thanked his former guardian, who just smiled and instructed him about the room he would be staying in and his pajamas on the bed. After the Australian was gone Arthur inspected his work in the kitchen and was amazed at the good work. For someone as laid-back (and sometimes a little sloppy) as the youngest country was, he really got everything organized.

* * *

\- Are you sure you do not want to take any of the sweets? – Arthur asked for the third time, standing at the gate while waiting for the taxi - appearing in the distance on the road - to arrive.

\- You don't have to. I can do more at home, these are gifts for Russia. – Ralph assured, looking at the sleepy child next to Arthur who barely managed to smile, too tired.

Nikau and Ralph were sad that they were of no help to Ivan; he still had nightmares that night and did not sleep for hours. Arthur's only relief was that neither of them had trouble staying with Ivan while he enjoyed some of the well-deserved rest. The Briton almost felt guilty for being relieved by the offer, but in his defense he was too exhausted.

\- Do not worry about this. Will pass. It is not the first time! – Arthur guaranteed, even if the two young people were still uncertain. The car was closer and it was already possible to distinguish its outline clearly, so they hurried their farewell.

\- We’ll take a while to return, but we promise to call to talk to you Ivan.

\- Shall we make more sweets when they get back? – Ivan asked between a yawn and laughing, Ralph said yes, messing up his hair. – Then don't delay.

\- Austr-Ralph! – Arthur called him when the Australian was about to get into the taxi, feeling his face heat up slightly with embarrassment. In his mind a certain sentence said by Nikau prompted him to speak.

He seemed especially excited about the possibility of cooking with you.

\- Did you ... did you have fun? – Immediately Arthur regretted his poor choice of words, thinking he was an idiot for looking so fragile and his discomfort must have been obvious, because even Ivan looked at his brother with concern. So Arthur was immensely relieved when Ralph did nothing but laugh, looking very happy.

\- Yes, I had a lot of fun! Thank you for today!

The two nations watched the taxi pull away, waving briefly and once it made a bend in the road, the two went back inside, Arthur serving as a support for the exhausted boy.

\- Why do not you take a nap in the office with me, Ivan? After I am done, we can make lunch together. What do you say? – When Ivan didn't answer, looking agitated, although obviously tired, Arthur gave a tired smile and stroked his soft hair, reassuring him. – Do not worry about bad dreams. I will be there with you! – Arthur guaranteed and too exhausted, Ivan gave in, satisfied with that guarantee.

\- _окей_.

* * *

I read on hetaliawiki that Australia was not in much contact with England in its youth. Due to the distance between the two countries, England ended up leaving Australia in the care of New Zealand and rarely saw him. Still, Australia has a respect for Arthur and sees him as a kind of fraternal figure, so I wanted to bring them a little closer and highlight the Australian, even though it turned out to be no big deal.

About Ivan's nightmare, it involves the Golden Horde. Between 1240 and 1480, the Mongols indirectly dominated the various Russian principalities, charging them taxes.

In 1237 the cities of Vladimir, Riazã, Suzdália, Jaroslávia, Moscow and Tuória were invaded and plundered by the Mongols and the Grand Duke of Vladimir was defeated by a Mongol army 200 kilometers north of Moscow in 1238 in the only successful campaign of winter against Russia in all history, where Mongolian cavalry moved with speed on the frozen rivers of Russia.

Ivan's dream was a memory of those days, very early in his childhood.

*This image is just for fun.


	2. Part of the Past

A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente. - Albert Einstein

* * *

_Ivan was sad. Sad and hurt. He had met that white-haired child again and he was hurt again. Ivan did not understand. What had he done wrong to get him tormented like that?_

_On the other side of the door he could hear exalted voices arguing among themselves and words like "death", "pagans", "that God" and other words whose meanings he did not understand reached his ears, making him even more confused._

_\- You must stop crying every time they attack you, Russia! We cannot have a weak image like the one you see in front of those barbarians!_

_\- We’ll fight! You must take a sword and fight the enemy!_

_\- Don't be afraid to hurt them! They are the enemy and will not hesitate to cut your head off if given the opportunity!_

_\- How dare they come here and force us to worship God in their way?! Cheeky!_

_\- Disgusting. We must kill them!_

_Ivan didn't know what to do. All those scary voices didn't make sense and he didn't know which one to hear. This did not stop the voices from demanding from him, however, more and more figures appeared around him, growing like towers around him and choking him, oppressing him until Ivan felt all the air around him disappear._

_This only made the boy more scared and indecisive and he wanted the voices to be quiet. He wanted it to stop. He…_

\- Ivan, is everything okay?

Abruptly opening his eyes, Ivan came face to face with the Flying Mint Bunny's muzzle, the bunny poking him gently in the face as he glided before him with a worried expression.

\- Bunny! – Ivan stood up a little stunned, looking around in confusion.

\- Is everything okay, Ivan? Did you have another nightmare?

\- I think so, but I don't remember what it was.

Despite the ice that still ran through his veins, that sensation soon disappeared, replaced by the warmth of seeing his dear friend, the horror of his nightmare quickly disappearing in the remnants of his subconscious as he pulled the beautiful blanket with the colors of spring over him.

Since he received Arthur's new blanket two days ago, he didn’t remember his nightmares when he woke up that they left nothing but a vague feeling of dread and restlessness that passed quickly. It was still exhausting, but nothing compared to the terror that settled in his bones when he was violently awakened in the middle of the night after violent blows and that hideous red color that dyed the white snow.

In addition, the blanket was beautiful and colorful, with a pleasant and warm smell. It was one of the best gifts Arthur has ever given Ivan.

\- Ivan, are you awake yet? - Arthur entered the room, examining the child as he approached him. - Your sisters are on the phone. Are you okay to answer?

Upon hearing about his sisters Ivan quickly jumped out of bed and ran out the door, his nightmares completely forgotten. Arthur tenderly scoffed at Ivan's attitude. His sisters called every other day, sometimes more, depending on the Belarusian mood and yet he acted as if that was the first call.

\- It looks like the blanket is working. - Flying Mint Bunny commented, hovering around Arthur who started to straighten the messy bed.

\- Bunny, come on, let's talk to my sestry! Yekaterina said that she wanted to hear the rest of our story! - Ivan appeared again at the door and the bunny flew to land on his head. Arthur just laughed at Ivan's antics, pleased to see his little brother happy again.

As he went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast he could hear Ivan chattering on the phone with Flying Mint Bunny contributing sporadically, his sisters having convinced himself that she was Ivan's imaginary friend. Arthur did not bother to correct them.

Humming to himself, Arthur quickly rummaged through the refrigerator to think about what he was going to make for breakfast, the conversation serving as background noise. In addition to the two female nations, sporadically some of their former colonies that randomly called during the weekend, sometimes even more than once a week.

Normally, it would be Nikau or, surprisingly, Matthew. The Russian and the Canadian didn't have much in common other than the cold weather and the love for hockey, but that didn't seem to make a difference to Ivan. There was also a time that Arthur had to break Ralph's nearly two-hour call so Ivan could go shower.

Ivan loved those calls, regardless of who called, his eyes always shining when he knew he had friends who cared so much for him and Arthur was so proud and so sad at the same time to see how much Ivan was growing up... Arthur almost cried when Ivan innocently declared that his dream was to have a lot of friends and always be happy together, because it was, in a sweeter and less frightening way, the same thing that Russia said before that incident. It made Arthur feel guilty for never realizing it before, of realizing how all Russia wanted was a friend, but the past was past and if it were up to him, Russia wouldn't have to feel alone ever again.

\- Ivan, love, come and eat. Tell your sisters that you will return the call later!

\- _окей! YA dolzhen idti, sestry. Pozvoni tebe pozzhe! Da, ya lyublyu tebya (I have to go, sisters. I'll call you later! Yes, I love you!)!_

Arthur heard the call end and soon Ivan ran into the kitchen, scolding Arthur.

\- Why are you so agitated today? You have not been eating hidden candy, have you? – Arthur asked, suspicious and Ivan seemed horrified by the idea of disobeying his brother, ensuring that he didn’t. Still, Arthur had to slow him down so he wouldn't choke.

Arthur admired Ivan's ability to cheer up, but he attributed it to the fact that since their return home, it had been the best night's sleep he had ever had. Or maybe it had something to do with the elves promising to show Ivan some treasure. The British only hoped that the little pranksters wouldn't get too ready and destroy their garden.

Autumn had already dyed the foliage with its warm colors and the air was getting colder, so soon their little friends would leave with the leaves, wait for the return of spring and they wanted to enjoy their time with Ivan to the fullest. possible.

This made Arthur think about all his unusual situation with Ivan and how long it lasted. Would he still be there when spring came? Arthur would have to ask the fairies about Titania before they left, but in general the old island nation tried not to think about it much, preferring to focus on their paperwork. He had decided to work in the kitchen that day, from where he could at least hear Ivan more clearly, occasionally seeing the little Russian playing among the flowers, a pleasant and peaceful climate reigning over them until Arthur noticed the sound of a car moving by. approaching your home, still a little distant.

So far it was no big deal, although little used, sometimes cars crossed the path that passed in front of his house, but he was surprised when the car definitely stopped next to his house and he heard the sound of voices, one in particular well noisy, although he cannot recognize well.

It was evident that he had visitors when he heard a knock on his door and with a sigh and a quick warning to Ivan, he went to see who was arriving without warning.

\- The house in England is more beautiful than I expected, Ve ~. – He commented a carefree and youthful voice, followed by a more serious one.

\- Don't be rude, Italy. We are visiting, so don't go offending others or I will make you run 50 laps when we get back! And you too, Bruder!

Arthur sighed when he recognized the voices on the other side and grumbled him incomprehensibly from a third person and was not surprised to find Italy, Germany and Prussia standing before him in various states of animation.

\- Can I help you?

\- Sorry to show up without an invitation, England; we would have warned you before, but it was a sudden decision. – Germany nudged Prussia with his elbow, indicating for him to say something. The Prussian grimaced and grunted in his native language, giving England an irritated look, although the irritation was mixed with what seemed to be doubt and even fear.

\- We're here to see the brat. - Prussia grunted, ignoring Germany’s frown.

Arthur looked at them for a few long seconds, especially at Prussia, reluctant to let him in. Of course, he knew it was pointless to blame the other nation for something that happened so long ago, especially when he had his own crimes to make up for, but he couldn't help but be furious with the albino at seeing him.

His distrust must have been very visible on his face, for Prussia sighed, shrinking a little bit under himself under the weight of those protective green eyes.

\- Look, I just… I just want to talk to him! I'm not here to hurt you, dammit!

Arthur still didn't seem convinced, but he finally gave in and opened the door for the three nations to enter, calling Ivan as he headed for the living room.

Ivan ran into the room, laughing on his way, only to stop abruptly when he saw the new arrivals, especially at the sight of Prussia. The moment the Prussian looked at Ivan, it was as if the boy had become a white statue with an expression of pure horror that was surprising to see.

The child and the adults stared at each other for a few seconds, but the moment Prussia moved, Ivan screamed and ran out the stairs, the sound of his door slamming echoing through the house and Arthur sighed, indicating that things would not be easy. After accommodating his guests, he tried to go after Ivan and calm him down, but the boy adamantly refused to go down and reluctantly Arthur left him alone.

\- Sorry about that, England. We should have warned you at least to warn Russia beforehand, but I didn't think he would react with such fear. – The blond German apologized, a little ashamed.

\- Yes, you should. What were you thinking of bringing him here without even telling?! What was **_I_** thinking?! But it makes no difference now! – rthur snorted, casting a sour look at the albino, who definitely pouted.

\- I didn't do anything with the boy; the incredible Me would never stoop to hurt a child, even if it is Russia!

Arthur felt a strange irritation at the albino's attitude that seemed completely unjustified and decided that he needed to drink a few cups of tea before he started to rummage in this mire of the past, so Arthur took them to the kitchen and offered tea and pieces of pie with fish heads out of the previous day, a classic recipe in your home, but one that certainly did not please your guests, although they tried to be polite and did not offend their host.

\- II think I need to go to the bathroom! – Italy said, wincing when poking a fish's eye. Even if this was not the first time, the Italian had not yet gotten used to the appearance of British cuisine; it was simply inelegant and awful at times, in his opinion.

\- Upstairs, end of the corridor. – Arthur instructed him and Italy quickly got up and left the room, hoping not to have to suffer the sad torture of having to eat the Brit's food. Ludwig envied and cursed him for it, wishing he was not so polite to do the same.

\- I heard you two – Russia and you – did not get along in the past. – Arthur started while walking to the stove to prepare tea.

\- AND? That was many centuries ago and that bastard sure bothered me enough during communism to invalidate any fear he might have of me!

\- Bruder...! - Germany sighed at his brother's thick manner. Of course, he knew that Prussia wasn’t exactly the most subtle of people or the kindest to deal with delicate matters, especially when it came to Russia, but still, he expected a little more education.

Prussia ignored him, not wanting to give in to his younger brother. He was not there because he wanted to, although the guilt was weighing a little on his conscience (or maybe it was just Gilbird); he didn’t see why he should apologize when he had done nothing and even more to Russia. He certainly had no reason to apologize to someone like him.

\- He is a child now, in case you did not notice! Ivan probably does not remember much of his time before he became a literal baby, so that justification does not work now!

\- Keh, you were very attached to that _hurensohn (son of a bitch),_ huh? Who knew mighty England could be a great mother? - Prussia scoffed lightly, laughing when England's face heated up and he immediately started shouting at the albino, especially about what he imagined was a German expletive. Germany sighed wearily, rubbing his temple as he watched the two older countries discuss, knowing that that had not been a good idea.

However, even if he didn’t admit it, Ludwig knew that Prussia felt a little guilty after Francis, not so subtly let it out that Ivan was having nightmares after their meeting on that fateful day in Italy.

Germany‘s impulsive suggestion that his older brother resolve the situation in person was a momentary thing, said more to silence the irritating whining in Ludwig's ear as the whole situation was stupid because it is not my fault than a real suggestion and when Prussia eventually agreed, of course Italy had to go along.

The German just hoped that trip had not been useless or he would chew on his stupid brother later.

* * *

Italy hummed as he walked down Arthur's hall after spending at least ten minutes in the bathroom, amazed at how beautiful the house was. He wondered how much longer it would take before it was safe to go back down, but he knew he was just putting off the inevitable and shuddered at the possibility of having to eat Arthur's food.

As he wandered down the hall he heard a small sniffle coming from one of the rooms and stopped, trying to listen again. It was a soft sniff and he knew who it belonged to, so he struggled for a few moments about what he should do.

Italy was so afraid to find Russia, child or not, that he thought of pretending that he didn’t hear the sound and return to the kitchen, but the memory of the fish's eyes staring at him from outside the pie and another plaintive sound of the child softened his. heart and he decided to take a chance.

Trembling with what might happen to him, Italy slightly opened the door to Ivan's room and his first reaction was to be delighted to see the beautiful children's room, until he saw the boy huddled in his bed with Mister Medved in his arms.

Upon noticing the intruder in his room, Ivan was startled, becoming suspicious of Italy’s unfamiliar vision, the two of them staring at each other for a moment before the Italian approached, trying to be seductive.

\- Ci-ciao.

\- What you want? I'm not going down! – Ivan sniffed, not looking at Feliciano.

\- Okay... Can I at least get in? – When Ivan shrugged, the other nation entered the room and approached with uncertainty, not sure how to proceed. – Are you so afraid of Prussia? I know he is scary, but he is a good person. Just a little noisy sometimes...

\- Prussia?! I didn't know his name... - Ivan squeezed his teddy even more, his voice, fragile and more courageous, Feliciano sat on the bed, keeping himself slightly cautious, just in case.

\- So why are you afraid of him?

\- He appears in my dreams... He hurts me and laughs at me. I don't like it when they hurt me; I just want to be friends with everyone! – Ivan replied after long seconds of silence, when Feliciano thought he wouldn't even bother. – I called him the White Spirit.

\- White spirit?!

-He has white hair and looks like snow and I didn't know his name, besides the fact that he is scary, like one of those ghosts that I saw once in the movies, so ... -Ivan shrugged.

\- I understand you. Prussia scared me too at first, but he's cool. I'm sure you two could be friends!

\- I don’t want. - Ivan grunted, turning his back on Italy, who was surprised by the boy's attitude, not being able to fully associate her with the Russia he had known before. - He's scary and evil, so I don't want to be your friend!

\- Ve ~, I understand. – Not sure what to do, the Italian thought about what to do. – I also didn't think I could be friends with him. Germans are very scary and I don't like scary things.

\- Really?

Italy confirms and Ivan gives him a shy but relieved smile, which also made Feliciano smile and with a lighter air between the two he became lighter.

\- I am Russia, but you can call me Ivan. – Ivan introduced himself, wiping tears from his eyes, smiling shyly at the Italian, whose smile became almost radiant.

\- Ve ~, I'm Venetian Italy, but you can call me Feliciano!

* * *

The three adult nations turned around when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and found the two younger nations standing at the entrance to the kitchen, Feliciano with a wide smile on his face while Ivan was hiding behind his teddy, looking at Gilbert uncertainly and a little fear before looking nervously at Arthur.

The Briton remained silent, but gave Ivan an encouraging smile, encouraging him to move on. It still didn't stop the child from feeling nervous, but he tried.

\- Pri-privet ... I'm Russia. I-izvinite for crying before ... You're not ugly, just scary! - Ivan kind of shouted the last part, surprising the adults, especially Feliciano, who tried to correct Ivan by saying something about "this is not what they had rehearsed". Arthur had to hide a smile just like Ludwig and Gilbert was shocked, stuttering, because it was obvious that he was not ugly; he was Gilbert, the incredible Prussia. The daring of that brat ...

\- Italy said you are cool ... We even have similar names, so you can't be mean!

\- Tch, of course I'm cool; I'm Prussia, the coolest of all countries! - Gilbert assured with slight arrogance after a few moments of silence, being a little embarrassed by the Russian's look of mild admiration. Man, that was weird.

The strangeness in his mind was broken by a hoot coming from his head, more precisely, from the top of his head and Gilbert felt Gilbird stir. The bird was curious about the child and after a little more agitation, it flew from the Prussian's head to hover in front of Ivan, whose eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the yellow bird.

\- Uahhh, so beautiful ... is it yours? - Ivan turned his delighted eyes to Gilbert, whose face heated up, not used to having a child looking at him with such charm, despite his personality and he rubbed the back of his neck while confirming, which only made Ivan happier.

He was so delighted with Gilbird that for a moment his fear of Gilbert was forgotten and the Prussian would have been irritated at having been "exchanged", had it not been for Ivan trusting him a little more. Apparently, having a pet was like a checkmark for the child, and although it still seemed a little uncertain, Ivan was no longer crying whenever he looked at him, which the albino considered a victory.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to spend more quietly with Ivan on the porch animatedly talking to Gilbird and Feliciano, Gilbert sitting nearby while the two blonds were sitting on chairs, talking about things Gilbert didn't bother to hear, his red eyes fixed on the boy.

It was quite obvious that Ivan was still terrified of him, his body trembling as he kept a greater distance than necessary between them, even with Feliciano between them. Still, he was there, staring at Gilbert with eyes so big and sincere that his act could be none other than courage.

He impressed the Prussian, although he would never admit such a thing.

If he were sincere, Gilbert would admit that he never considered that Russia could really be a child. He probably shrunk or was fooling England, but if he was, he pretended well and Prussia remembered that Russia was not good at pretending, he always let his scary aura escape.

Looking at Russia like this brought back memories of the past, when they were no more than a few decades old, when he was stronger and and threatened Russia at every opportunity. From his point of view, he was not threatening Russia; he only wanted to convert him to his faith and that was good, right?

In any case, he shouldn't be feeling guilty about the past, not after everything Russia did to him during his communism and the second war. Russia didn’t deserve sympathy from him, but it was difficult when Prussi looked at the child and with the mentality of an adult that he was now, although he did not always act like that, it was like having a totally different perspective.

Suddenly, Russia didn't seem scary, but just a child, and a very happy child, it seemed. Arthur seemed to be doing well in his role as a supposed older brother and Prussia felt a twinge of longing, looking discreetly at Ludwig. Ah, well, time passes, even for nations.

\- You sure look different. – The Prussian commented, more to himself, but caught Ivan's attention. Sighing, Prussia frowned at him, not bothering to elaborate more than that, much to Ivan's confusion.

Soon the sun was setting and the trio rose, ready to go, much to Ivan's reluctance. He enjoyed the visit and even forgot that he was afraid of the albino. He was kind of amused, with that funny laugh and the way he spoke and Ivan liked the Italian, especially when he learned that it was his home they visited during the meeting and they talked a lot about food.

\- Do not worry, Ivan, you will see them again. We always have meetings or an event. – Arthur assured, rubbing his light hair. Ivan pouted, but accepted, still reluctant to return Gilbird to its owner.

\- Gilbird can't stay? – Ivan asked, reluctant to let the bird go.

\- He's mine, brat. If you want to see him again, you'll just have to stop being a coward and talk to me again, without crying this time.

_"Bruder..."_ Ludwig sighed, a little tired.

\- I’m not you _brat_ ; I’m younger than you! – Ivan replied, a little upset and confused by the use of the word and the two nations began to discuss the use of the word, until Germany pulled his old brother from there, giving Italy time to say goodbye to Ivan quickly before calling him to go.

The nations said goodbye and Arthur and Ivan watched the car in which the three came away for a few minutes before heading back inside, discussing what the dinner of the day would be.

* * *

\- So, did you apologize? - Germany asked when they were in the vicinity of London, the noise of the city slowly beginning to increase. The question came out reasonably low and Feliciano was dozing in the back seat, giving the interior of the car an almost intimate air, as if they were separated from the rest of the world.

Prussia didn’t respond immediately, seeming not to have heard his younger brother's words and Ludwig was about to repeat himself when he finally spoke.

_\- Nicht (no)._

_\- “Nicht”?_

\- Nope. - Prussia said as if it were obvious, emphasizing the p of the word in mockery. Germany winced. What was the point then of having made that whole trip if your stupid brother just didn't do what he was supposed to do?

\- Doesn’t make sense. – Prussia replied as if he could hear the words in German’s mind. – He shouldn't even know why I'm apologizing so it would be a waste of words! The incredible Me has no time to waste!

Germany was reluctant to acknowledge his brother's argument, wanting only to hit his thick skull.

\- When he gets back to normal and if – **if** – he doesn't go back to being the bastard before, which I want to make very clear that I doubt... - Prussia said, almost too low for Ludwig to hear. – So maybe... maybe I'll apologize!

Germany looked at his brother with a grimace of acceptance, knowing how stubborn the albino could be when he wanted to, but he didn't think he should insist on it, after all, he didn't know the whole story between his older brother and Russia, but he did which was somewhat complicated - like the rest of their lives, apparently - so he just sighed in resignation.

\- Do as you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people, happy late Christmas and a happy new year in advance !! : 3


	3. Family Visit

Ter um irmão mais velho é ter também um amigo, um segundo pai, um mestre e um companheiro de aventuras sem igual! - Desconhecido.

* * *

Arthur knew it was a bad idea the moment Wales brought the idea to him. He should have said no and forgot that his older brother suggest it, but Wales seemed to be looking forward to it so much that Arthur thought, well, why not? In addition to speaking reasonably well with Wales, the Kirkland brothers, as they were best known, met at least every two or three months for a "fraternization".

A way to bring the family together; _as in the past_ , Wales said every time any of them threatened not to go and because they liked Wales and most importantly, they liked his pies, they attended, even if these “get-togethers” ended up with one of them too drunk, hurt or frustrated / hurt by another and refuse to speak until the next meeting. Since Ivan came, however, Arthur has cut these visits, citing problems in his country and since it was not the first time that this had happened to one of them, the excuse worked for a while, but now that his brothers knew the reason for his absence, he could no longer use that excuse not to go and while Arthur didn’t care so much about seeing his brothers, he was still angry with Ireland for the way he spoke during the world meeting and mainly because he didn’t want to subject Ivan to his brothers idiots.

But in spite of his reluctance, he was obliged to welcome the brothers into the home and Arthur could have endured all this if only the Welshman were present.

\- What do you mean, you're not coming?! – Arthur shouted over the phone, horrified.

\- Sorry, Arthur. There were some problems at home and I will have to postpone the visit. – Came the apologetic voice with a strong Welsh accent on the other end of the line, soft and calm, contrasting with the growing despair in Arthur's voice.

\- Then we can postpone the meeting!

\- No, no. The others are excited to visit you and it wouldn't be fair. Besides, you can't keep putting things off, Arthur. We are concerned about you! – Arthur felt a mixture of annoyance and guilt and they flashed on Arthur's face for an instant and he grunted incomprehensibly, wanting to argue. – Look, you can come to my house later. As soon as I get things sorted out here I get in touch with you and we can see each other, okay? Behave and don't bother others. Try not to kill yourself, okay? I really want to see the little one and I don't want him to think that all your brothers are barbaNorths! See you!

Arthur thought the emotion in his older brother's voice was out of place there, but the last sentence was almost a cruel joke to him and the blonde could have wept in frustration and dismay when he heard the call end. Without Wales for that family reunion, he knew the next five days would be hell and he just hoped things weren't as bad as they tended to be.

* * *

\- What do you mean, I can't wear my kilt?! – Allistor, more known as Scotland growled, indignant.

\- Because you, being the nasty idiot you are, do not wear underwear with that damn kilt and I will not let you rub your balls on my couch, nor subject Ivan to this barbarism! My couch, my rules; if you're feeling bad, you can use your kilt in the woods! – Arthur sNorthd, crossing his arms with resolution, a vein jumping on his forehead. His brothers had just arrived and he already wanted to kill the damned Scotsman. Things started out well.

\- You had no problem with my kilt when it came to North!

\- The poor boy had already been exposed to his degeneration before I could stop it and look at the damage! – _Hey_! Came the cry of a young voice outside the house. – I will not let you pervert Ivan the same way!

\- As if you weren't already doing this. What kind of apron is this?! – The Scotsman scoffed, looking Arthur up and down, who flushed with embarrassment and immediately attacked.

\- The apron was a gift!

\- I'm hungry. Can we eat something? - North asked in a slightly annoyed tone and Arthur decided to put the discussion aside for the time being, hurrying to the kitchen, ensuring that lunch would be out soon.

Peeling potatoes under a basin on the porch, Ireland, also known by the name of Gael, looked rather sulky, clearly ignoring Ivan, who was facing the precision of his handiwork with the kind of fascination that only impressionable children seem to have.

\- This is ridiculous! We may very well ask for food, but noooo… we have to eat your unpalatable food! – The Irishman grunted, casting a sour look at the Brit, who rolled his eyes.

\- We are too far from the city for the couriers to come and the last establishment I convinced to deliver here refuses to do so after you scared him! – Arthur retaliated, casting a quick look at his brother as he headed for the barbecue.

\- So at least we could do that from the inside, _ní féidir linn (we can't)_? Is cold here! - Gael continued to complain, shuddering when a cold breeze blew through him and he grunted a little in his language.

\- Nonsense, the weather is perfect! – Arthur dismissed with a carefree wave of his hand, walking to the barbecue. - And you're used to the cold, anyway!

\- I don't know, England... it's practically autumn and it looks like it's going to rain! - North looked at the sky doubtfully.

\- Nah, the weather forecast guaranteed that the weather will be good until night. We can have our meal outdoors quietly! – Arthur insisted, earning a disdainful look from the Irishman.

_\- Air ndóigh (of course)_ , because now the whole world can see the leprechauns! Did you forget that time we went to the beach and spent the whole weekend trapped inside that tiny, smelly cabin because you guaranteed the weather was good?! – Gael grunted, mockery dripping from his voice.

\- We were just unlucky and the weather was great that day when we left, with sun and everything; I had no way of knowing it was going to rain! – Arthur insisted. Gael rolled his eyes at the other's stubbornness, turning his attention to the potatoes, while Allistor sat down in a chair next to him.

\- Won't you help?

\- What's up man? I came here to rest. What's more, you're doing a great job! – The Scotsman smiled and Gael wondered if he could throw the knife he was holding against him and get away with it. Probably not, besides, there was a child there.

\- I can help! - Ivan offered timidly, not looking directly at the redhead, who looked at him in a way that could be almost cold.

\- You're too small for that. It will only hurt! – Ivan looked sad at the cold dismissal and realizing the boy's mood, Allistor rolled his eyes at the attitude of his younger brother and turned to Ivan.

\- Hey, _laddie_ ( _boy_ ), ignore him. Ireland is a surly. – Allistor managed to attract the attention of Ivan, who timidly approached him when the Scotsman gestured for him to approach and looked him up and down and curiously poked his round cheeks. - You're cuter than I expected. Is Arthur feeding you too much?

\- No. – Although it was an affirmative, there was a touch of doubt in the word before Ivan looked at him uncertainly.

\- Are you really my brother's _brat_?

\- Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

\- But you don't look like him!

And Ivan is right.

When Arthur announced that his brothers would be visiting him, the Russian was a little worried, but incredibly excited and anxious, even though his older brother was grumbling for the days after their arrival. If they were Arthur's older brothers, that meant they were also his older brothers, right?

He had a big family that would now grow to be huge and Ivan's heart practically blossomed with the idea of having more siblings and he didn’t stop talking in the gardens to anyone who wanted to hear about his mysterious brothers, ignoring the way the magical creatures didn't look very much excited about the impending visit.

Based on his own sisters, Ivan expected to see a quartet of small, smiling blonds, but instead came across a group of redheads so redheaded, that Ivan was amazed, as it didn’t cross Arthur's mind to show a photo of his brothers to Ivan and the Russian didn't ask too much either when they realized that Arthur seemed reluctant to tell about them.

In addition to redheads, they were also tall, taller than their brother, at least, with the exception of Northern Ireland, who was actually much younger than the Russian himself, but still taller than him.

\- Why is your hair so red, then? And what is that on your face? – Ivan stretched his hands to Allistor's face, trying to remove the freckles that splashed his face and being impressed when he didn't leave.

\- It's because we looks like our father and Arthur our mother, I think and that on my face are freckles. – Allistor replied with an amused smile, ruffling Ivan's hair, who laughed.

* * *

\- Okay, everyone. Food on the table! – Arthur called them when he finished setting the table and immediately everyone went to the table.

\- Is that lorne sausage? What happened to the black pudding I brought? – North complained as he approached the table in the garden to observe what was on it, looking with indignation at the sausage that looked more like a piece of coal than a real food.

\- I threw that away. It wasn't even close to being a real black pudding! – Allistor replied calmly, smiling when North started shouting at him, indignant. He probably would have screamed more, had he not been distracted by a raindrop. - It's starting to rain.

\- Nonsense, it's just a passing rain. – Arthur disregarded, turning his attention to the meat roasting on the barbecue, ignoring the drips that began to fall on him, a small frown of annoyance on his face.

Unfortunately, for Arthur, it was not just a rain and soon what looked like a torrent, fell on them, barely giving them time to save their food and enter the house. Wet and soaked with food, Arthur ran to save what he could, while Arthur headed for the stove. Well, he would have to grill in the oven, even now that he couldn't use the barbecue.

\- I will change my clothes and Ivan's. I will be right back.

Without waiting for his brothers' permission, Arthur left the kitchen, taking Ivan with him and leaving his brothers in the kitchen. Alone. In his defense, Arthur knew that leaving his brothers unsupervised was a bad idea, but he had other priorities and ended up forgetting.

A gross mistake.

Neither of the two older brothers could explain how the kitchen ended up on fire (ok, that was overkill. It wasn't the whole kitchen) and when asked, North would just say that he was trying to help by heating the food, but the fact was that, somehow, he ended up burning Arthur's stove - brand new, by the way - while trying to light the oven.

\- I cannot believe you left him unattended! North is still a child! – Arthur snarled at his older brothers, casting a warning look at that country when North decided to correct Arthur, murmuring a "teenager".

\- Are you alright? – Ivan asked, worried about the smaller redhead. In addition to some scorches and a burn hole in his shirt, North looked fine and he assured Ivan that.

\- Calm down, Arthur. This can be replaced! – The Scotsman grunted, not wanting to admit his share of guilt.

\- Oh, sure, because just go to the store and leave with a new stove, right? – Arthur scorned. - And how do you expect us to eat half that meat that is still raw?

\- Jesus, you complain too much. – Gael grunted, sighing in exasperation at the attitude of his younger brother. – Let's just eat and I'll take care of the fire, okay?

Arthur ground his teeth to keep from shouting at the older Irishman, mainly because Ivan was looking at him with wide eyes and a little fear, but he didn't stop the blonde from glaring at the other before sighing and giving up, muttering something incomprehensible to the three redheads.

\- What are you mumbling about, _spavie (nasty person)_?

\- Is nothing. Let's just eat soon and get this over with before I end up homeless too. I'm starting to get tired! – Arthur sNorthd, ignoring the Scotsman.

None of his brothers wanted to find out why Arthur was in such a bad mood, because although the stove was expensive, it was not the first time that they had broken their appliances, nor was it the first family meeting that had been spoiled by bad weather or set the house on fire. of any of them. Luckily, once they started eating, the mood improved between them.

So-so.

The food was horrible, as you would expect from everything Arthur cooked, which, together with the Scottish “spices”, doesn’t do any better, the meat cooked with Gael’s magic fire tasted strange, although not unpalatable and the sudden rain had left some foods a little wet and it didn't help that they couldn't drink beer with a child among them. Someone had to be responsible and they knew that none of them had self-control when it came to drinks and North, the only one among them who did not drink, was far from being responsible, as it turned out.

\- This is raw! - North complained after a bite of a completely burned sausage, turning accusingly to Gael. - You are horrible in fire magic, you know?

\- Excuse me?! – Gael puffed out his chest indignantly.

\- Come on, North, it's not like it's going to kill you and I've seen you eat worse things! – Arthur disdained, placing an exaggerated amount of mashed potatoes on his plate, earning a face from the younger Irishman for the unpleasant appearance of the mashed potatoes.

There were too many vegetables there and he looked… wet.

Ugh, disgusting.

Allistor had no problem eating the soaked and burnt food, much to the dismay of the northern Irishman, who found himself impressed by the red-haired and blond who seemed determined to feed the youngest with everything in sight.

Gael sighed in annoyance, deciding to ignore the attitude of his two brothers and his gaze ended up on Ivan, who was reluctantly gnawing on a piece of what should have been meat next to Arthur. It was obvious that, despite being used to eating Arthur's food, the presence of the rest of the UK had brought a diversity to the table that he was not used to.

\- Here, boy. It is less likely to hurt you. - The redhead spoke softly, passing a good enough piece of meat to Ivan, who smiled and grabbed the meat, eating happily.

The Irishman just sNorthd at the child's attitude, not wanting to acknowledge that he thought he was cute, having to fight a small smile.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he watched Ivan sleeping peacefully. The child was exhausted after hours of playing and it was at a cost that Arthur convinced him to go to sleep. The Brit was lucky that his little brother was an obedient child, as it was obvious that he was too delighted with the visit to want to go to sleep.

The blonde took one last look at Ivan, leaving the door ajar before going down to the living room, where all his brothers were, spread out on the sofas and Arthur felt a little embarrassed by the state she was in. Ivan really showed all his toys to his brothers.

\- You take your time!! We think you slept up there! – Allistor grunted, his words a little muffled by the cigarette (which he could now light, thanks to the Heavens) in his mouth.

\- Sorry, he was full of energy. Ivan always asks for a story before bed. – Arthur apologized, almost bumping into North who was returning from the kitchen with a steaming tea kettle and the smell was Earl Gray. His favorite. - How did you make this tea?

\- Gael helped. - Came North’s reply, shrugging his shoulders calmly. – Sorry about the stove.

\- Do not think that tea will get you out of that so easily, boy. But is very good…

\- The boy is cuter than I expected. – Gael commented rudely and North agreed.

\- He certainly isn't what we expected. I figured he would be as scary and disgusting as they say about your adult self!

\- That was rude, North. Russia can be scary, but he is not disgusting! – Arthur immediately defended him, earning an irreverent shrug from his younger brother.

\- Yeah, yeah, he's awesome and stuff, but now that the little guy has finally gone to sleep, let's talk about what really matters! – Allistor cut with a grunt, staring at Arthur sternly and it would be impressive if it weren't irritating for Arthur to realize how intimidating the Scotsman could be sitting on the sofa without the slightest grace, making Arthur feel like a small child once again.

With that last sentence it was as if the whole mood of the room suddenly changed and Arthur found himself the target of four pairs of dissatisfied eyes (in fact, only two, Scotland and Ireland, Wales seemed to apologize with the look and North seemed almost bored with the that was to come). The Scotsman, in particular, seemed quite dissatisfied, looking at Arthur sternly as he blew cigarette smoke.

\- What the hell were you thinking, idiot?

\- Excuse me?! – Arthur watched his brothers, a little surprised and angry. – What are you talking about?

\- Don't pretend to be stupid to me, _laddie_. You know what I'm talking about! – Allistor narrowed his eyes, daring Arthur to keep pretending. - What did you do this time?

\- _Excuse me_? Why would **I** have done anything?!

\- I don't know, maybe due to your great history of failed spells? For some reason Russia always gets involved when you try to do your magic, so you must have done something. – Gael accused, crossing his arms and looking at him with the same closed and accusatory face with which he looked at him during the meeting.

\- First of all, I am as good with magic as anyone here - the way his brothers looked at him made it very clear that this was not what they thought. Arthur systematically ignored them -; it's not my fault if that idiot kept meddling! – Arthur protested petulantly, like a child. - And second, I had nothing to do with it!

\- Then why didn't you tell us? Not only that, but you have refused to see us and on top of that you ran away from home... And there is no point in denying it, because I know you were here when we came last time! Rude… we made that whole trip for you to run away like a scared dog!

Arthur closed his mouth with an audible sound, refusing to look at the redhead and Allistor sNorthd with the clear sign of guilt.

\- That stupid American came up telling a bunch of nonsense about what Russia had "done" to you and we think he managed to convince you to "become one" with him... – Gael snapped, starting to lose his patience, thinner most of the time when he talked to Arthur. - I don't know if you noticed, Arthur, but that child is **The** Russia! You seem to be too caught up in his role as "big brother", but Russia is too unstable to be trusted. What do you think he will do when Russia returns to normal and doesn’t like what you did?

\- And **_what_** did I do, Ireland?

\- What Gael means, Arthur, is that we think you are getting too emotionally involved in this to think clearly. Russia may not be as grateful as you think when you return to normal. - North tried to ease the situation, noticing how red Arthur’s face was becoming. - He may think that you tried to take advantage of your current vulnerability and not see your concern. I don't think this can turn into an armed conflict, but you never know with Russia!

\- So all this is fear of a possible armed threat? – Arthur made a face, feeling a little hurted, although he knew his brothers' fear was justified.

Russia scared everyone and they didn't spend months looking after him to know that Ivan was more than Russia. Arthur had to take a deep breath before answering, not wanting to get excited and end up waking up Ivan or worse, eroding the relationship between them even more.

\- Look, I already said; I can't guarantee that things will not go wrong, but you do not have to worry about getting involved. I will personally guarantee that this will not…

\- For the groundhog... Do you think we are only concerned with fear?! You are stupid or blind than I imagined! – Gael finally lost the patient, standing up and marching to Arthur, hovering over him with a grimace, punctuating each next word with a finger on the blonde's chest. – We're worried about you, idiot! Didn't you hear anything we said?! When Russia returns to normal and becomes furious, it is not against the United Kingdom that he will turn, but against you, against _England_! And even if it doesn't really come to fruition, there is still a lot he can do against you, especially if you get stuck with this “little brother” story!

Arthur looked at Gael with his mouth open, not expecting this. Not Irish, at least. England had soured its relations with its colonization in Ireland and then with the whole situation with Northern Ireland and even though they got along reasonably well these days, there was still too much bad blood between them for them to get along as normal brothers. This didn’t prevent them from loving each other, in a strange and twisted way, but there was a silent rule that prohibited any declarations/demonstrations of affection between them for the sake of mutual pride.

That Gael was showing his concerns openly was... almost too much for Arthur.

-Oh. – It was all he managed to mumble and Gael rolled his eyes, returning to his seat.

\- Yes, "oh". - Gael sNorthd.

A faint blush appeared on Arthur's face and he quickly took a sip of tea, writhing under his brothers' worried looks. God, this was getting weird.

\- I will be fine. I promise. – He murmured, not facing any of them. His brothers still stared at him for some time, but they seemed to surrender, Allistor being the first of them.

\- It's really good, laddie, or I'll personally kick your ass for being reckless! – The redhead grunted, exhaling a cigarette that caused an automatic response from Arthur.

\- So how did it happen? – North asked after an awkward long silence. If he hadn't been so curious, he would have spared all the embarrassment and gone to bed, but North wanted to know. A lot.

Arthur reluctantly gave a brief explanation of how he had found Ivan and Titania's words when they suggested using his own magic to undo the spell on Ivan. If the fairy queen herself had failed to break the spell, then she was stronger than they imagined and didn't want to mess with it and end up doing more damage.

Magic was complicated and delicate and when it involved Arthur the results were even worse.

\- You know how to get in trouble, huh?! You still must have done something to make Russia appear on your couch. – Allistor sighed, releasing a puff of cartoon smoke.

\- I already said I did not do anything, idiot! – Arthur got angry, wanting to make his older brother choke on that stupid cigar.

\- If you say that. - Allistor teased. – They say that magic tends to be the most sincere part of its practitioner and somehow Russia always ends up getting involved in its spells, _little brother_... doesn't that mean you wanted to have something with the Russian before?

The suggestion, though seemingly innocent, was enough to make Arthur exalt himself, his incredulous cry louder than he should have. Allistor laughed with an expression of disbelief and outrage on his younger brother's face; Arthur was just too easy to provoke.

\- Listen here, you bloody idiot!! – He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the smoker. He didn’t quite complete his threat, a small voice capturing his attention.

\- _Starshyi brat_?! Turning sharply, Arthur saw Ivan, in his pajamas and slightly disheveled hair, clearly having just woken up, standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

\- Oh, excuse me Ivan, I didn't want to be that tall. Go back to bed, love. Let's talk more quietly!

\- I don't want to sleep alone. – Easily giving in to Ivan's whims, Arthur sighed, casting a last warning look at his brothers, Allistor in particular.

\- Go to sleep soon and make no noise, especially you, North. Don't make me have to put you to bed!

\- I'm not a child anymore! – North exclaimed, indignant. With these last warnings and another stern look at his brothers, Arthur went up the stairs, taking Ivan and murmuring softly in his ear.

None of the four in the room heard what he said, but it must have been fun, as Ivan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, looking quite content.

\- He's completely involved in this. - Gael grunted in annoyance and defeat when he saw Arthur all affectionate with Ivan, who looked very comfortable in the blonde's arms and the other two redheads agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for possible mistakes! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Just a Day with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more brotherly interaction for you. I apologize for my English, I must have made a mistake or two in the translation, but I hope you like it.  
> The image does not belong to me, nor do the characters. All rights go to the respective creators. And just out of curiosity, the fan art is from both Ireland.

A relação entre _irmãos_ tem muito amor e companheirismo, mas também nunca vai faltar uma briguinha. - Desconhecido.

* * *

\- Potatoes again? – North looked a little queasy as he looked at the bowl of spiced potatoes Arthur was skewing.

\- I bought a lot of potatoes. – Arthur shrugged. – And it will be baked potatoes on the fire. Is tasty!

\- Of course, especially if they are soaked. – The youngest snorted, remembering the day before.

\- It will not rain today. The day is beautiful! – And apparently, Arthur did not learn from his mistakes. – Now, be kind and take this bowl to Gael, will you?

Sighing, North obeyed, heading over to where Gael was, in a reasonably distant part of Arthur's garden, tending a campfire with a bright green fire, watching Allistor and Ivan stalking the kitchen door, clearly plotting something that would result in an Arthur riled up.

\- More potatoes for you!

\- I'm not a damn cook to have to cook every time we have these family gatherings! Shouldn't the host be preparing the food?!

\- Do you really want to eat Arthur's food? Don't get me wrong; I like to know that Arthur works so hard for us, but you must agree that there is a limit to how much burnt food I can eat and we are going to stay here for three more days!

Okay, that was a good point and Gael kept his complaints, although he still didn't look satisfied.

\- You know, if you keep looking at him like that, you'll end up scaring the poor boy! - North commented in a half-empty tone next to his older brother.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about! - The grumpy redhead replied, crossing his arms and watching Russia and Scotland around Arthur, trying to steal some food, much to the blond's disgust and frustration. Russia seemed to have acquired a particularly strong taste for Allistor and it was obvious how much it was messing with Arthur.

Much to Arthur's dismay, Ivan had really liked his brothers, especially the Scotsman, admired by his height. It was him seeing Russia walking after the Scotsman like a stray puppy or asking to be thrown up and the two redheads could have sworn they could hear Arthur's soul howling in frustration.

It was a little fun, while it was worrying and Gael thought, not for the first time, how stupid Arthur could be in some cases.

\- Of course not. You have just been looking at Russia as if you expected him to become an ogre or something and even he already realized it!

\- How do you know he's the one I'm looking at? It could very well be Scotland. He's definitely being an idiot now that he's met someone of his mental age!

\- Nah, the looks you give him are different. Russia did something?

\- No, not yet. Arthur can say what he wants, but I don't trust this child. He's Russia! - North just shrugged, an expression contorting his face for a moment before becoming indifferent and Gael grunted, controlling the desire to roll his eyes at his younger brother's weak attempt.

\- I already said that you two will run out of desserts, period! – Arthur shouted as he left the kitchen with a bowl, smoking in frustration while ignoring the cry of the two mischievous nations following him. – And if you insist, you will be without dessert tomorrow too! And I know where you kept your whiskey, Scotland! Honestly... North, can you help me in the kitchen? I need help to bring the plates and cutlery.

\- _Sea, sea (yes, yes)._ – The boy walked away with Arthur, who was pulling Allistor with him too, complaining about the Scotsman not making himself useful. That left Gael alone to take care of the potatoes, or at least he thought so, at first.

Throughout his task he noticed that he was being watched, but he barely spared a glance at the small figure hiding behind a bush poking the fire with a stick and watching the fire grow as his irritation slowly subsided.

Roasting potatoes outdoors… That brought back memories. Distant and almost hazy memories, of a past where he and his brothers were wilder, but not destructible with each other. Or at least, not fully aware of what her people did, because she...

Gael came out of those thoughts, not wanting to remember the past. It was already gone and remembering it would only make him sad and angry.

\- How long will you stay there? It is rude to spy, you know? – The Irishman grunted, furiously skewering a potato on a metal skewer and placing it in front of the fire.

Caught in the act, Ivan came out from behind the bush, his face softly dyed red and looking a little nervous, playing with his scarf without meeting Gael's eyes. When it became clear that the boy would not speak first, the redhead rolled his eyes and decided to extend the proverbial olive branch.

\- You need anything?

\- I was just curious... – Ivan murmured after a few moments, keeping some distance from him. The boy seemed cautious, even a little scared, and it irritated the Irishman more than he expected, irrationally blaming Arthur.

\- _Cad is (what is it)?_ Won't you get any closer? I won’t bite you. – Gael urged him to approach, trying not to let the annoyance appear in his voice, something a little difficult for him sometimes. Ivan took a few steps closer to him, still looking down. The Irishman waited for the boy to say something, but the silence remained between them to the point that Gael thought he would not speak again.

\- Don't you like _Starshiy brat?_ – The question was not what Gael expected and his amazement must have appeared on his face, because Ivan stirred, trying to elaborate the question better. – You look angry. Are you mad at him?

\- Um, yes, about that... It's not that I don't like him or I'm mad at him. No more than usual, at least. Just… it's complicated, _Ceart go leor (ok)?_

\- _Zachem (why)?_ Aren't you brothers?

\- Why all this curiosity? – Although uncomfortable with the questions, Gael could not just shout at the boy, because despite everything, he was very upset when the others seemed to have a problem with his most blond and noble brother.

\- It’s just adult stuff. Things change when you grow up. – The eldest said at last, not knowing how to be clearer without having to spill all the beans. He didn't want to be too open with Russia, of all people.

\- Growing up looks pretty complicated. – Ivan murmured, worried. – It seems to have so much work to do and all these things that I don't understand. Aren't adults happy?

The question really made Gael laugh. He stopped short, surprised by the very sound that came out of his mouth and coughed, his cheeks slightly red with shame.

\- We are. Sometimes. We only have more concerns, but we can still be happy.

The answer did not seem to satisfy Ivan, but he did not ask about it any more, no longer looking so suspicious or scared of Gael, although he kept his distance.

\- _Starshiy brat_ said that in his house there are gnomes. And elves. A lot of them! – Ivan spoke suddenly.

\- He said that, did he? – Gael hoped that the surprise in his voice was not so blatant, but Ivan probably didn't notice, distracted as he was looking at him with expectant eyes. - What else did he say?

\- That you were the one who taught him to use magic. Oh, and he said that he’s better than you! – Ivn replied, the pure image of expectant and childlike innocence.

\- Not even in dreams that this is true! But was that all Arthur said?!

\- Um, he also said that you always set things on fire and that I shouldn't be around you or I would get burned. And also that you get very angry and scary sometimes! But you are… not toooooo scary, just… angry?

Okay, this was more like Arthur, although he was surprised that the Brit didn't say more. Gael hoped Russia would be more terrified of them, he mostly, his mind full of horror stories about the horrible brothers they were for Arthur.

Gael remembered the times when his brother used this trick to keep them away from their former colonies, the look of fear on the faces of the little children and the distance they kept, looking at the grumpy redhead as if he were some kind bogeyman or angry dog. It was only after years, talking to a more rational Australia and New Zealand, that he knew exactly the words Arthur had used to describe them. Describe it.

They fought after that. Probably one of the ugliest fights the two have ever had.

Gael wasn't even sure why anymore. He wasn’t a big fan of children and was already used to fighting with Arthur, so he attributed this to the various mugs of alcohol he drank that afternoon. When he tried to remember, Gael couldn't remember his words or what Arthur said, only that they accused each other of several things, that Arthur probably cried (Arthur would vehemently deny if he pointed this out) and that he got punched in the face who left him with a sore chin and a cut lip before waking up the next day hugging Arthur as if he were a lifeline.

They didn't talk about that day, but they've been getting along since then, although sometimes it was impossible to let go of the past and they had their moments of tension. Knowing that Arthur hadn't tried to poison Ivan's mind against him was ... different. Weird.

\- I'm happy to know that I don't scare you so much; and I won’t burn you. – Gael snorted, skewering a potato before putting it on the fire, taking out two that were already roasted next and placing in a dish beside him. – North is the one with the worst control over the fire. I am the best in magic of all!

\- So, will you show me? – Ivan asked expectantly. Gael sighed, looking at Russia for a few seconds before surrendering. The Irishman didn’t care that much, having gone through the same ritual with his younger brothers (England and Northern Ireland) and it was even fun to show off to someone who wasn’t so skeptical or irritating, answering all the questions about magic that Ivan it seemed to have kept for years.

How he made the fire, if it was really hot, what else could he do... if he really spoke to elves and since when? Could he teach you magic too? Why was he so red-haired? If he wasn't angry, why did he keep making faces? Can he make fire like Gael?

There were so many questions that the Irishman struggled to answer each one and still pay attention to the potatoes on the fire. At some point Arthur appeared and moved Ivan away so that they could eat, saving a brief and intense look at Gael who created a tense but strangely serene atmosphere between them at the same time, similar to what always happened when the five met, although this time. time was different.

Gael guessed it was because there was a child there that they knew little about. A child who is Russia, but at the same time is not, but seemed to be more than that. He shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth thinking about too much.

Later, when the night came and the cold started to set in, they were still outside around the fire that Gael was watching together with North. In the background you could hear Arthur and Allistor arguing by something probably stupid. A weight on his side made him look at Ivan, looking very sleepy and leaning against him, his eyes struggling to stay open.

\- If you are sleepy, go to sleep, _leanbh (child)_. – He grunted, although he did not take Ivan away from him. The Russian boy refused, shaking his head vehemently and straightening up, trying to show that he was fine, only to fall asleep once more.

Gael sighed and turned to Ivan, ready to give him a little sermon, but Arthur was quicker, taking Ivan without looking at Gael and walking away, scolding the child gently and telling his brothers that he would retire for the night. Gael watched Arthur and Ivan walk away with an intense look, sighing after the two disappeared inside the house.

\- Did you like Russia? – North asked suddenly beside him, startling Gael who, for a moment, had forgotten his younger brother beside him. The older Irishman just grunted, not wanting to compromise. This didn’t dissuade North, who smirked at his older brother. – He’is very different from what I heard!

\- I think…

\- This visit is very different from what I imagined. England looks almost… tame. It reminds me of those days with both of you, but in a good way. He doesn't look scared. – The youngest commented with a hint of sadness in his voice, his eyes seeming to see a distant past, which did not stop Gael from mocking.

\- More like he's holding on.

\- Is that what has been agitating you all this time? It's certainly not what I expected when I heard that Russia was involved in all this, but you have to admit that Arthur looks fine!

\- I have my reservations about the child, but I think he is fine. – Gael shrugged. – He doesn't seem afraid of us.

 _Of me._ It was what he meant about. Not that he needed it, North understood him and he felt sad for Gael.

\- I don't think he's right for that. Have he?

\- You know what I meant! – He snorted angrily, especially when the other laughed.

Gael just grunted and expelled his brother to bed, mumbling about putting out the fire and going to sleep himself. The younger Irishman just laughed at his brother's attitude, but obeyed.

When North was passing Ivan's room he stopped, listening to Arthur's words muffled by the door, soft and with different intonations; he was telling Ivan a story.

North didn't try to hear what the story was and after a few moments standing there, he went back to his room and closed the door behind him, lying on his old bed and sighed, staring at the dark ceiling.

Although happy to see his older brother well and relax after realizing that Russia was just an innocent child at the moment, mixed feelings twisted in his chest and that he wasn't sure he should recognize.

When he first heard about England and Russia, North was concerned, but not enough to go after it. He figured that if there was a real problem, Scotland and Wales would do something about it, so he remained ignorant of the situation.

When Allistor told him about a childRussia, North was not surprised, after all, he knew magic and knew that his older brother was not as proficient in this art as he liked to think he was and certainly had spoiled some magic or something. He knew all this and despite Scotland's bad mood when reporting the discovery, he didn't seem particularly concerned, so once again North was not concerned. Or at least he said to himself that he was not worried.

Although he was prepared for what was to come, imagining and seeing with his own eyes was different. Arthur seemed quite happy taking care of little Russia. Very, very happy.

\- Okay, he deserves to be happy. – North said to himself, as if he wanted to convince himself of that.

Rolling on the bed, the younger Irishman decided that he would gain nothing by entertaining those thoughts and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam, dam, dam. Are we seeing drama unfolding on the horizon? Will there be crying and gnashing of teeth to follow? Who knows; you will find out!


	5. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my people, another chapter for you. I want to thank you very much for your patience in following this story and I hope that this chapter will please you.  
> Ignore grammar mistakes and nothing but the plot of this story belongs to me. Enjoy!

Quando nasce o irmão, nasce o ciúme. - Desconhecido.

* * *

The day was pleasant, not too cold and surprisingly sunny, so the Kirkland brothers decided to go to London and thus enjoy the day away from home.

In fact, it was more of a whim for the North, who didn't want to spend the whole day stuck at home with his brothers, so he convinced them to go for a walk. Arthur agreed and after some discussion, they chose to visit a park where they could have fun in different ways. North had the vague impression that Arthur only agreed because Ivan loved the idea; the Brit was probably still mad about his burnt stove, even though it was pure accident.

They chose to stay in a neighborhood closer to the rural area where Arthur lived, finding a small park not very crowded with a stand that sold Fruit Crumble and another that sold hot chocolate and Allistor was definitely enjoying it.

\- Why do I have to pay for you? – Arthur complained, glaring at Allistor who had three small crumble cups in his hands.

\- What's the problem? I also pay you when you go home, don't I? – Allistor commented nonchalantly.

\- _Starshiy Brat, Starshiy Brat_ , look! – Ivan ran up to Arthur with his hands cupped in front of his body and a wide smile on his face.

As he got closer, Arthur could see small tufts of white dust that turned out to be living beings, with big, shiny black eyes. The little creatures immediately dissipated in the wind with a “huuuiiii” sound and Ivan tried to run after them, but the oldest blond stopped him, wiping the earth from his hands with loving exasperation.

North watched the interaction between the two blondes with a vague feeling of tightness in his chest, uncomfortable without knowing why. Her internal ramblings were interrupted by Allistor huffing beside her, a puff of smoke fading into the air.

\- You should stop looking at him like that or Arthur will notice.

\- I do not know what you're talking about! – The youngest pretended ignorance, but it was far from convincing the Scotsman, who made a scornful sound.

\- Of course. Keep saying that to yourself and it may be true!

Without waiting for a word from him, the Scotsman walked away and went to join the blonde duo, provoking Arthur, who replied with some veiled offensive words, getting angry when Allistor ruffled Ivan's hair.

North snorted at that. Despite Allistor's irritating and sarcastic attitude, the Scotsman had a soft spot for children and was totally won over by Ivan. Grumbling to himself about "annoying older brothers," the young Irishman looked around, looking for something to distract him, but Ivan's laughter invariably attracted him.

The presence of a child among them brought new energy and North even saw Gael smile a little at the little Russian's excitement and in that brief moment the younger redhead wished he could go home.

He was so distracted in his own mind that he only noticed Ivan beside him when he felt a soft tug on his pants.

\- Can we go there, North? – Ivan asked, pointing to the slides partially occupied by other children and parents.

\- While we're here is Rian. – The redhead corrected him, his sentences sounding a little harsh, although he didn't want to be rude. – Why don't you ask Arthur?

\- But I want to play with you! – Ivan exclaimed, surprising him. The little blond looked so anxious and when North didn't respond, he was worried and twisted his scarf nervously, wondering if he had gone too far. – You don't have to if you don't want to...

The northerner felt doubtful, not knowing whether he should comply with the request or not, but at last he thought “why not?”. Besides, Arthur and Allistor were arguing, as usual, and he doubted Gael would want to lift his ass off the bench he was currently on.

North was surprised to feel Ivan grab his hand and looking at the boy noticed him with his head down and his cheeks pink with shame and North by a moment thought it was because of him, but it was probably because of the amount of children surrounding them. It was a little funny and strange that Ivan didn't seem to have any problems with him and his brothers when he met them, but he was all shy in front of children.

Shouldn't it be easier for kids to get along? Honestly, North didn't know.

With a little encouragement from the Irishman, Ivan went to one of the unoccupied swings and started to swing, North pushing him gently.

\- Wow, it looks like I can touch the sky. – Ivan laughed, amazed. – Louder, _pozhaluysta (please)!_

\- I don't think it's a good idea, Ivan.

_\- Pozhaluysta (please)!_

Although he didn’t think it was a smart thing to do, North continued to push Ivan, higher and higher, causing the Russian to laugh out loud, which slowly removed his worries and he was soon as devoted to fun as Ivan.

Then it happened.

For a moment North forgot his superhuman strength and pushed Ivan harder than intended and the boy fell off the swing with a small cry of surprise. Arthur was immediately beside Ivan, worried.

It wasn't a violent fall, but it scared the russian kid and he dropped to his knees on the floor, mostly scraping his bare hands.

\- What were you thinking, Rian? You can not push others like that!

\- Was inadvertently. I just forgot and used a lot of force!

\- You have to be more careful! Ivan may not be a mere human, but he is still a child. Honestly, you are so reckless… it's like America, always doing things without thinking and see what happens!

North clenched his fists and tried not to let the negative feelings ignite his feelings, watching Arthur walk away with Ivan inaudible grunts, the kid murmuring an apology that the older blond dismissed with a benign wave.

\- I apologized. – The younger redhead grunted in an almost hurt tone, going to sit with Allistor, who had just returned with three glasses of a hot drink and offered him a glass, the sweet scent of pumpkin reaching his nostrils.

\- It's all right? – Allistor asked, noticing the annoyance in his brother.

\- Everything's good! – North grunted, unable to hide his face and the Scotsman said nothing more, but hoped that his younger brother's annoyance would pass soon.

* * *

Didn't pass.

Hours had passed and now North was avoiding them; that was obvious even to Ivan, who was not more than six years old. The teenage nation acted like he was just not interested in mixing up, in a typical fit of teenage rebellion, but Allistor knew there was more to his mood.

The Scotsman lit his cigar, taking a deep drag before blowing out the smoke, watching the vague forms of smoke dissipate in the air. Snickers drew his attention to the garden, where Ivan was playing on a pile of dry leaves.

Arthur had to go to his capital to take care of some political affairs and to distract the Russian, Allistor created a pile of dry leaves that served his purpose; the little Russian along with some little creatures were having fun messing up Arthur's yard. Well, it wasn't like he cared about it and the boy was enjoying himself, so that was what mattered, right?

Once again blowing smoke from his cigarette, Allistor closed his eyes, letting the cold air and the smell of autumn come to him. When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to see Ivan standing right in front of him, with Bunny on his head and his teddy bear in his arms.

\- Hey, _laddie_. – Allistor greeted him, not knowing what Ivan wanted. And the boy was quiet when he wanted to, huh? – What you want?

\- What is it? – Ivan pointed to Allistor's cigar, which ruffled his hair with a slightly heavy hand.

\- Adult stuff. Don’t worry about this.

Bunny shook his ears and must have said something to Ivan, who looked a little surprised and looked at him with big eyes. Allistor asked himself what the rabbit had said to the boy; while he could see magical creatures, he could not hear them and it had been some time since the beginning of the current century.

From Ivan's expression, what the rabbit said was not something he wanted to hear. Ivan looked at him with wide eyes, a certain wonder and amazement.

\- Are you growing a cloud factory on your chest?! How is that? Can I do the same?

Allistor looked at Bunny with a look that says "seriously"?, taking another drag before blowing more smoke. He was not in the mood to explain to the child what a cigar was.

\- Shouldn't you go to sleep? – Allistor asked instead. Ivan denied it. There was a slightly awkward silence between them, Ivan looking nervously at the floor as he twisted his scarf in his hands and his sudden change of attitude left the Scotsman on alert. – Are you all right, _laddie_?

\- Do you think if I call Ri ... Riy-Rian! Do you think he will want to play with me?

Allistor's green eyes went to a corner of the yard where he could see North was huddled in a corner of the garden, poking the orange leaves with a dry branch without much enthusiasm, looking bored or upset. Ivan's eyes went to the younger redhead as well, getting even more agitated.

Allistor tried to think of North jumping on a pile of leaves. He doubted; the youngest was in his teen years and wanted to do adult things instead of enjoying and playing.

\- I can always play with you, if he doesn't want to. – Allistor ruffled Ivan's hair with a slightly heavy hand. Despite trying to cheer the boy up, Ivan's expression fell, looking very sad. – Hey, what's up?

\- He doesn’t like me?

The question took Allistor by surprise, not expecting this and he tried to think of something to say to cheer Ivan up.

\- It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't know you yet.

\- If he knows me, then will the _starshiy brat’_ brothers like me?

\- Hey, I like you, don't I?

Ivan smiled at Allistor, who felt his heart warm up with that sweet vision.

\- Don't worry, we'll fix it later. – He guaranteed with a malicious smile on his face.

* * *

North grunted, nudging some dry leaves violently while she wished she were home. Not that he didn't want to be there, at least not in the beginning, but now the teenager didn't know if visiting Arthur was a good idea and the reasons for her annoyance was something he didn't want to ascertain, feeling ashamed of his thoughts. Some fairies and even a gnome who were watching him from behind the plant trunks looked concerned.

\- Is everything okay, North? – A little fairy whose dress was yellow rose petals asked, landing on a leaf next to her face.

\- Yes, boy. You seem to have had your soul sucked by a dementor... did you ever fight with England? – A pixie with a short, dark beard with some age marks on his slightly rudimentary face asked, a little worried.

\- No. I'm fine. – North commented in an empty voice, not even looking at them.

\- Really? You are always happy when you come to visit Arthur. – The gnome did not seem convinced, as well as the others. When North opened his mouth to say something, he heard a chuckle and cringed behind some bushes, peering in the corner when he noticed Allistor playing with Ivan and Bunny, lifting the child high, much to Arthur's frustration.

The redhead observed the interaction between the three of them in silence, looking a little sad and this was noticed by the magical creatures.

\- Don't you like Ivan? – The fairy with the petal dress asked suddenly, surprising North, whose face turned red.

\- Ah, it's that jealousy thing between brothers... - A goblin commented to the more rustic-looking one and North’s face got even redder.

\- W-w-wha-wh-what ?!

\- It's okay, North. It’s normal for brothers to be jealous of each other. Especially when they lose the position of youngest. We saw this a lot here with the other colonies of England! – The gnome commented and North’s face was so red that he felt he would implode with shame.

To his relief - or not - Allistor and Ivan appeared before them, Bunny perched on the Scotsman's head.

\- Hey, dwarf, what are you doing there? – Allistor asked, looking at him with confusion. Ivan looked shy as he looked at the younger red-haired country, smiling a little while he hid in the Scotsman's arms.

\- Nothing! – The teenager got up quickly, walking away without giving his brother time to ask him questions and surprising Ivan with the suddenness. While Allistor grumbled about "what animal bit him", Ivan watched him walk away with slightly sad looks.

\- I am not jealous! - North grunted to himself as he crossed the path from the yard to the garden, stopping when he reached the tree. Snorting to himself with the absurdity of the idea, the youngest threw himself under the shade of the tree and began to watch the sky, hoping to calm down.

North yawned, stretching sleepily in the shade of the tree in Ivan's garden, watching the leaves that were tinged with the colors of autumn and were falling slowly and the blue and surprisingly clear autumn sky. It was a pleasant sight and brought back memories of old days, when Arthur would read stories for him under the shade of that same tree.

"I wonder if Arthur does the same with...", He quickly dismissed that thought, not wanting to think about it too much. "I am not jealous! Stupid Allistor! As if there was any reason for me to be jealous.”

Furthermore, Arthur was not his only brother and he enjoyed being with Gael, despite the whole situation between his two countries. Maybe one day they would even unify again! North was happy living in his country.

Everything had been in relative silence and North imagined that she could take a nap there before Arthur arrived and his three brothers started arguing with each other as usual and woke him up.

* * *

_\- England, you should go and see him. He's been here for months and you still don't know him. – Wales murmured softly, waiting for some reaction from the blonde plunged into piles of papers on the table._

_Rian watched the two countries behind the door with concern, wanting to meet his younger big brother, but now that he was looking at him - even though he couldn't see much with Wales in front - North wasn't so sure of his decision. England looked… so cold._

_\- I don't have time for this, Wales. I'm busy, in case you haven't noticed._

_\- You should be here to rest, not work._

_\- I have a lot of accumulated service. I don't have time for vacation. I'm only here because you insisted!_

_\- So you don't want to see your family? He's your brother too! – Wales tried again, gritting his teeth. He didn't even blink when Arthur hit his fist on the table, snarling like a rabid animal, the two countries fighting through intense looks, Wales calm and Arthur furious. Fury that soon cooled, Arthur returning to his papers, clearly ignoring Wales._

_\- He wonders about you. Go and meet him, Arthur. Don‘t forget that this situation is partly your fault. You cannot ignore it. Not like that!_

_When Arthur still didn’t answer, Wales finally gave up, sighing in defeat._

_\- Do as you please, but know that if you continue like this, you will only make things worse,_ England _. Northern Ireland is not to blame for what happened between you and him._

_Arthur's pen stopped writing and he bit his lower lip, looking up slightly as he watched Wales walk away for a few seconds before turning to his documents._

_North fled quickly when Wales approached the door, but he was still seen as he turned the corner._

_\- Are you kidding me?! Are you going to take him? – The voice that sounded like a growl made a small Northern Ireland cringe at the other side of the door, startled. He had heard Gael angry before, but this time it felt different. His brother was really furious and it was scary._

_\- It was the best decision, Ireland. He is adhering to my customs, so I thought it would be better... - Arthur tried to argue, but was quickly interrupted by the Irishman._

_\- Adhering?! Is that how you say it now?_

_\- I do not have to justify myself to you, Ireland! The decision has already been made! I'm just thinking about what's best for him!_

_\- Great joke! When I first brought you in you refuse to look at him, treated North as if the poor boy didn't even exist, and now come and tell me you're thinking about what is "the best" for him?_

_\- I just want to fix things! You will be free to visit it on weekends and holidays; i am not taking him from you!_

_\- No, you're using him! Using him to plug a hole that that ungrateful brat left in you! You don't care about him, just yourself! You say you're doing what's best for him, but it's all for you!_

_The discussion still continued for some time, but North had heard enough and with his heart pounding he ran to hide in his room, hoping, in vain, that he was far enough away from the screams._

_Rian looked at the house before him in awe, the ancient architecture making it look like a fairytale house he saw in the books his older brother read to him._

_\- Do you liked it? This is your new home! – Arthur spoke gently beside him, looking at Rian gently. The little Irishman hid his face in the stuffed sheep that he got from one of his older brothers, Dylan, not sure how to act with Arthur._

_He knew that Arthur was his older brother; they didn't have much contact, but the few times they talk each other Arthur was always kind to him and treated him well. Despite liking Arthur, North wasn't sure what to think about the idea of_ ___them living together. He liked to live with Gael._

_\- Do not worry. You will enjoy living here._

_The little boy wasn't sure, but he agreed, because when he looked into Arthur's eyes he saw the fear buried in his heart. Fear that North wouldn't like it and would leave. He didn't understand those fears, but the youngest was a sensitive child and he liked Arthur._

_Timidly he took his hand, so tiny compared to Arthur's, and shyly stared at him._

_\- Are you… are you going to read me a story?_

_The timid question made Arthur smile, relieved that North didn’t seem against the idea of_ ___living together and shook his hand gently. The boy still didn't feel safe with the whole move, but Arthur's grip on his hand was kind and warm; it brought him the same security that he felt with Gael. He figured he could get used to his new home._

* * *

\- Shhhh... he'll hear. – A male voice and slightly high screeched, starting distant and seeming to get closer as he woke up.

\- But that's the idea! How are we going to invite him if he's asleep?

North felt his conscience return completely when he heard giggles that sounded like the tinkling of bells and slowly opened his eyes, seeing light smudges. Confused, he blinked and raised his hand to his eyes, pushing away what obstructed his view and discovered that they were...

\- Russia?!

The boy, whose head was currently under the palm of the small country, laughed, stepping back when North sat down, looking at him with confusion, especially when he saw some fairies and Flying Mint Bunny around Ivan.

\- What are you doing?

\- We came to invite you to a tea party!

\- Tea Party?! – Blinking in confusion, North let the fairies lift him up and push him, staggering after Ivan to the gazebo in the middle of the garden. There were two large teapots and two simple cups next to a plate of biscuits, probably of butter, but what really caught North’s attention were the three small toy tables arranged on the table, with a chair and a nice tea set that was the perfect size for fairies to play.

Ivan quickly arranged a place for his teddy bear and invited his friends to sit at the table, helping some elves to go up.

\- What's all this for? – North asked, even if it was obvious.

\- For a tea party, duh! – Blusky rolled his eyes.

\- Arthur made cookies and then there's cake too. – Bunny shook her ears excitedly. - What's it? Don't you want to participate? You liked tea parties when you were younger!

\- Yes Yes. You would always cry for Arthur to participate with you! – A jovial gnome joked, making the little creatures laugh, much to North’s embarrassment.

\- I-i-that's not true! I didn't cry! – He refuted, blushing with shame.

\- I asked _Starshiy brat_ to make his favorites. – Ivan stammered, drawing the redhead's attention. - You don't have to participate if you don't want to, I just thought... it would be cool. – The russian murmured with a red face, hiding in his scarf, not looking directly at North, who was a little embarrassed.

He didn't mind playing with Ivan and he loved tea, but the request was kind of surprising.

\- Wouldn't you rather play with Scotland? Or even Ireland?! Although, knowing Ireland, he’ll keep that face and ruin the game. – North murmured to himself, remembering the times when he convinced the older Irish country to play with him. Gael was not very good at that, unfortunately, but at least he tried.

\- I like Alli, he's a lot of fun, but...

"Alli ?! Is he talking about Scotland?”, The nickname made North want to laugh and he wondered if he could tease the other later for that. At the moment he had to focus on a child, who seemed to be having a hard time finding the words he wanted to speak to him.

\- Hey, it's okay. I… I don't mind playing with you. And I love tea!

The smile Ivan gave him could very well have made an entire cloudy day sunny or transformed night into day; it was a very cute smile, the kind that only children have. North figured she could hardly refuse his request. Not that he was going to do that, anyway.

In the end, it was really fun. North hardly ever drank tea with anyone other than Gael, and the little creatures and Ivan were fun companions. He was delighted to discover that Ivan was as much a tea lover as he and the two got into a friendly discussion about the best type of tea, which was even funny to watch.

Ivan seemed to like North very much and was sorry when they both had to separate to go to sleep. It was necessary for Arthur to ensure that they could play more the next day and North’s guarantees that Ivan would agree to go up to his room.

\- Promise? Promise that we will play more? – Ivan pleaded, shyly holding the hem of younger irish’ shirt, who a little awkward and with a red face, nodded.

\- I'll still be here for three more days. I promise.

Relieved by the promise, Ivan let Arthur take him, waving at him with a sleepy smile on his face.

_\- poka poka brat (bye bye, brother). *_

A flush appeared on North’s face when he heard the word "brat", understanding its meaning, since it was a word that Ivan would always use when referring to Arthur. A feeling of happiness flooded him for a moment, until Allistor decided to be a pain in the ass and open his mouth.

\- Hey, don't think about stealing the brat from me, _laddie_. He liked me first!

\- Shut up, idiot! Speaking like that, you look more like a pervert! – North felt his face heat up, especially when all the Scotsman did was laugh, ruffling his hair quickly before throwing himself on the couch.

\- So rude; and I tried so hard to make tea and all those things you like best for your party. – A flush appeared on North’s face at the Scotsman's hint and he clapped his hand on his head, muttering under his breath. – But I'm happy to see you get along with the boy. I figured I was going to keep avoiding him until the end of the trip.

\- Eh?! I was not avoiding him.

\- Of course. – Allistor scoffed. – You've been acting kind of weird, you know? Don't think that Arthur didn't notice. He was concerned that we had forced you to come here or something.

North didn't know what to say. Arthur was worried about him?

Okay, that was a little bad on her part; he knew that Arthur cared a lot about him, but imagining that Arthur was worried about him made him happy and then a little guilty for making Arthur worried, but only a little. While he loved Arthur, North couldn't deny that there was a feeling of anguish in these past two days. Luckily, he was prevented from responding when Gael entered the room, reminding him not to delay sleeping.

\- I am not a child, Iwer. – The teenager grunted, but went up anyway, looking a little annoyed.

Gael watched him disappear up the stairs, crossing his arms with a little concern in his eyes, not sure if he was doing anything about what to do.

\- Stop worrying, Iwer. The boy was just jealous. – Allistor smiled, already preparing his cigar, earning a mocking look from the younger redhead.

\- That's exactly why I'm worried. North doesn't speak, but he probably feels that Ivan has replaced him or something. – Gael sighed, sitting in an available armchair. – He was, after all, the last one whom England cared for before that incident with Russia. I don't think he's used to having to share his younger brother's port.

\- It's good that one of us knows what to do about it, isn't it? – Allistor smiled at Gael, a smile so wide it should have been painful. The Irishman wished he could punch that stupid smile, but that wouldn't change the fact that he knew - or at least imagined - how to cheer up his little brother.

Gael told himself that he was doing this for North, not Arthur, otherwise he would have a migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * that phrase left me in doubt. I know there is another word for “bye” in Russian and I checked it a few times, but that's what google gave me and I thought it would be an interesting speech for the child Ivan. If anyone understands Russian and wants to correct me, please feel free.
> 
> I wanted a nickname for Ireland and apparently, Iwerddon is how to say “Ireland” in Welsh. When separated "Iwer" means "Atlantic" and "ddon", "funny". Considering that the waters of the North Atlantic Ocean bathes the Irish coasts, I thought this was a good nickname for Gael.


End file.
